A Brown Paper Bag and an ASD
by GlibLittleActor
Summary: Set post Season 2 (At least 6 months later) Terminal City is disbanding and Alec is wondering if he will be leaving alone. Max worries he is returning to his old ways when he lies to her. She uncovers his secret in a brown paper bag. How will she react? Max/Alec
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel.

xxx HAPPY NEW YEAR DARK ANGEL FANS xxx

No Beta reader - If you spot an error let me know.

Horizontal Lines will signify a change in scene or point of view.

* * *

 **A Brown Paper Bag and an ASD -** **Chapter 1**

 _Transgenics were leaving Terminal City in droves. Escape and evade was the new plan for survival._

 _Every morning, for the past week, Max had awaited news from those who left the night before. Each time she learnt they were safe and choosing to stick together, it warmed her heart._

 _Alec had been dropping more and more hints that they should leave Terminal City together. Max wasn't sure if he was serious half the time or simply trying to get a reaction from her. Tropical locations by the beach were his favourite predictions of their future. His pleasure was obvious as he described the various bikini's she'd be wearing._

 _As much as Alec annoyed her sometimes, it was comforting to know he might stick by her side._

 _Joshua had made it clear that he didn't want to hide again. He wouldn't be a prisoner in Sandeman's house. Separating from Joshua was difficult to think about, but it made sense for him to stay with his new friends, those who didn't look like everyone else. Max frequently took the freedom she experienced as an X Series for granted._

* * *

Max was leaning against the balcony railing of headquarters while Mole stood beside her. Luke dilly-dallied over to them and eyed her with a solemn gaze.

"Sketchy just called," Luke said. Her posture no longer casual as her mind raced to numerous dire scenarios involving Original Cindy. "Kapsy's causing trouble at the Blowfish Tavern." He flinched away from her, anticipating an explosion.

"What else is new?" She replied not at all amused but relieved her best friend was safe.

Max felt someone tap on her arm and glanced sideways.

A sense of relief washed over her when she saw Alec, part of her worried that one of these nights he'd leave without saying goodbye. Like her, he kept his cards close to his chest.

"What's the latest?" he asked.

"Kapsy."

"Again." Alec shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"You should've never introduced him to Sketchy," Max chastised.

"I live and learn... So, naturally, you're off to the rescue? Is there a plan this time? Eventually, the drunks will recognise you."

"What do you think they're talking about?" Max gestured towards Luke and Mole who stood a few feet away.

Alec pulled out his phone and keyed in a number. "I'll call Biggs."

"Why? I've got you and Mole." Max turned her body to face him.

"Hey man, I need you over in HQ for a retrieval job with Max and Mole ASAP." He closed his flip phone and put it back inside his jacket. "I can't go. Take Biggs, he'll look out for you."

"Whatever," she remarked.

He grasped her arm. "It's important; otherwise you know I'd be there with you."

She pulled her arm from his grip and gazed into the distance for a moment. Ever since Biggs survived a close call with vigilantes, Alec had insisted he was her permanent backup and _only_ him.

"Let him help," Alec pled interrupting her thoughts.

"Fine," she spat back.

"Hallelujah, the faithful bodyguard has arrived!" Mole obnoxiously announced to Luke.

"You're lucky to have me. One look at your face and they'd all run away screaming." Alec nudged Max with his elbow encouraging her to play along.

She wasn't going to pretend she was happy. She would never admit it to anybody, but she felt safer with Alec by her side.

The idea of being tortured to death and strung up in the street, while people celebrated around her freshly battered corpse, was unsettling, to say the least.

She looked over her shoulder towards Mole. "He's not coming. Better things to do."

Mole grunted in surprise and Luke's eyes widened in shock.

"Max…" Alec's tone of voice begged for her understanding. Her eyes met his briefly.

"Do what ya gotta do." She turned her back on him, to face Mole and Luke.

"I'll need some ammo," Mole said to Luke. She heard Alec exhale heavily behind her.

"We're not going to a shootout!" Max warned. "We keep it low key and get the hell out of there."

"Better to be prepared for an ambush," Mole argued. "Ain't no breeding cult goon putting a hole in me, like they did your pretty boy."

She felt a warm breath on her neck. "Promise me you'll be careful?" Alec whispered near her ear. The aroma of his aftershave had her transfixed in place.

Mole groaned in disgust as she tried to gather her thoughts with Alec dragging his index finger along her forearm.

"This better be important." Hearing Biggs voice Alec shifted away from her. "Tori was gonna cave I could feel it," Biggs whined.

"Kapsy," Alec deadpanned.

Biggs's outburst of laughter filled the room. "That's the third time this month."

Mole cocked his head for Luke to follow him downstairs. Max watched as they disappeared from sight.

"Your job is to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

Max spun around and swung her hand at Alec's head. He halted her movement in mid-air, catching her wrist, his piercing green eyes intense as they studied hers. "Promise me."

She wasn't making any promises. Life and death decisions had to be made on the fly, it came with the territory. Alec seemed to believe her life was more important than anyone else's.

"I won't let her put herself in danger," Biggs intervened trying to break their stalemate.

"Happy?" Max's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Alec let go of her wrist. "Come to Joshua's when you get back, he's cooking."

Stubbornly she made him wait for a response. A small nod was all the ground she was going to concede.

"Good luck!" He quipped to Biggs as he patted him on the shoulder in a brotherly manner.

Alec walked out of Headquarters and Max's eyes followed him.

"Max..."

Alec disappeared around a corner, out of sight, leaving her wondering what was so important.

"MAX! Are you coming?" Biggs stood in front of her, sporting a warm smile. "We need to find Mole before he's packing grenades."

"Come on." They started walking towards the Armory room. "The main plan for tonight is to keep Mole out of any action."

"He's going to hate you," Biggs warned.

"Does it look like I care? He's been a real pain in my ass lately."

* * *

Once they had convinced Mole to drop the grenades Max and Biggs sped out of Terminal City on their motorbikes.

Biggs let her lead the way through the dimly lit shortcuts of Seattle's roads while he followed. Max slowed down and entered a mostly vacant underground carpark.

He was hot on her tail, pulling into the car space next to hers. She cut the engine to her bike and he did the same.

Mole drove into a spot beside them minutes later. He had insisted on taking the van so he could keep his faithful shotgun by his side.

Max walked up to the van and knocked on the driver's side window. He wound it down slowly, purposely testing her patience.

"Wait here unless we call you," she ordered. Mole hated taking orders from anyone.

"Yes, mam! If you call… don't expect me to come running." He wound his window up quickly to cut off her reply.

Biggs watched her angrily remove her riding gloves and chuckled. They were an entertaining pair. Mole was going to get his ass kicked big time one of these days.

Max and Biggs strode out of the carpark headed towards the Tavern.

Along the way, he looked up at the moonlit starry sky and the towering apartment buildings which surrounded them. Only a few windows remained intact, a result of the pulse and current economic depression, he figured. The flickers of candlelight were visible inside those that weren't abandoned.

Biggs felt a slight hump under his foot. A crunching noise followed shortly after. He glanced down to find a crushed soft drink can. He kicked it to the side of the pathway where windswept rubbish had accumulated, impeded by a drain pipe.

Max was quieter than usual, he mused. Focused on the mission perhaps? Or was she wishing Alec was there?

"So..." That one word hung in silence as he struggled to think of a conversation topic. They had never hung out together without Alec as a buffer.

Thinking of his friend gave him an idea.

494 had a reputation with the ladies during their time at Manticore. His boasting ways and cocky behaviour had followed him to Terminal City. Biggs wanted to know if one particular tale his friend spun was true. "Alec said you used to dance at this club?"

She looked up and scowled at him. "You should know not to believe everything that comes out of his mouth."

"Apparently Normal and Sketchy saw you there one night, the night you were fired."

"Remind me to _kill_ Alec when we get back."

Biggs laughed at her fiery temper. Alec, better than anyone, knew how to get a reaction from Max. In turn, she was the only person he'd ever seen get under Alec's skin.

The music from the nightclubs up ahead could be heard down the street. Long lines of people were congregated outside the venues.

To avoid walking past the crowds, Biggs crossed the road and Max followed. He pulled his beanie a little lower and she did the same.

"HEY, YOU OVER THERE!" A male bellowed behind them.

Biggs felt his heart race, reminded of the day in the market place when he'd barely escaped with his life.

Max's wide eyes met his and they picked up their pace. He hoped Alec didn't have reason to be worried.

"Greg! Leave them alone. We're at the rope. Hurry up," a female yelled from across the road.

"Damn it, Sharon! Now she's getting away."

The man's voice was quieter this time.

Biggs felt some tension leave his body. They weren't being followed.

He didn't want to make a scene, but he was prepared to protect Max at all costs. He put his arm around her and uncharacteristically she tucked into his side. "We'll be fine, I'll make sure of it," Biggs said aloud to reassure them both. "Where is this place?"

"See that street a few blocks up?" Max pointed ahead to direct his gaze and he nodded in understanding. "It's just around the corner."

They walked a few hundred metres and turned down Kensington Street. A neon sign of a large blowfish flashed overhead.

"You're coming in the back with me," she reminded him.

They entered the alleyway behind the tavern and walked towards the closed double doors. Biggs sheltered her from view so she could pick the lock.

She opened the door and took his hand in hers. Max led them into a room with little makeup stations.

Loud applause could be heard from the neighbouring room. "They're coming, keep quiet," she warned.

"Who's coming?" he whispered back.

He heard female voices and seconds later four identical, scantily clad women entered the room. "Quadruplets," he marvelled ignoring Max who was rolling her eyes.

Max unzipped her jacket and removed it. She sat down at a makeup station and rummaged around the containers on the benchtop.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Blending in, you should do the same."

Two of the dancers began to undress and Biggs stared in delight as they dropped their tops. A sudden searing pain shot through his thigh.

He looked down to see Max's elbow moving away from him. "Subtle," he groaned rubbing the sore spot.

A leggy blonde entered the room and stared at Max with a smug grin on her face. "I knew you'd be back."

Max's mouth gaped open and she tried to hide her embarrassment by continuing to search through the makeup in front of her.

The blonde pressed herself against Biggs as she sashayed past him. His eyes trailed after her while she sorted through a rack of outfits and pulled out a black number.

She brought it over to Max and held it out for her to take. "I saw this and thought it would be perfect for you."

Max graciously took the outfit and placed it on the table in front of her. "Thanks... I have to talk to the boss first. I'm not dancing tonight."

"Star!" A man with an earpiece beckoned through the curtain.

"I have to change. We'll talk later?" Star walked back to the clothes rack and grabbed a space-themed outfit to change into.

The curtain opened and a menacingly large African American man entered the room.

He pointed at Biggs accusatorily. "Who are you?"

The blowfish logo was embroidered on his shirt and the words 'security' sat atop his left pocket. He loomed closer intending to intimidate but he was no threat to an X5. "I'm with the new talent, I'm her manager."

The bouncer didn't seem all that interested in his answer, distracted by Star who was changing her clothes.

Moments later he left the room with Star on his arm.

Max remained tight-lipped about the whole encounter, simply applying lipstick and glitter to her face. Biggs wasn't going to pretend nothing happened. Alec was telling the truth.

"You really _were_ a dancer here," he declared amazed and amused.

Max shot up from her seat and pulled Biggs down by his ear. "It was for a rescue mission and I didn't dance for anyone besides Alec... Wait... I didn't mean it like that."

Biggs held up his hands in innocence. "You don't need to explain it to me. You gave Alec a lap dance... I'm sure you're not the first."

Max screwed up her face and punched his arm. "Let's find Kapsy and get out of here." He watched as she gathered her tank top behind her back and tied it in place with a hairband. The action exposed her olive hip bones.

"What?" She glared at his stare.

"Nothing." Biggs was trying not to sexualise Max in his mind. She was his best friend's girl, even if Alec hadn't declared it.

They exited the back room andwalked out onto the main floor of the crowded Tavern. The stage lights flashed in a strobe effect as the announcer's voice boomed from the speakers. "Have you ever been to space? Get ready for Star to take you there."

The strobes stopped and a spotlight lit up the stage. Star appeared from behind the curtains to appreciative wolf whistles and catcalls.

"I want to show Star my rocket," slurred an all too familiar voice.

Biggs spotted Kapsy climbing onto the stage. His hands were desperately pawing at Star as she clambered away from him.

Max had seen it too. She rushed the stage and grabbed Kapsy by the neck before the security guards could get their hands on him. "He's a regular of mine fellas, I'll handle it."

"Whoo-hoo party tonight! The more the merrier."

"Shut it!"

Biggs helped her get a rowdy Kapsy down off the stage as Sketchy joined them.

"Good to see you guys. He was getting out of hand; a bunch of guys were watching us. I think they might be… you know..."

"What guys Sketchy?" Max demanded.

Sketchy looked around the crowd. "2 o'clock in the suit."

He didn't look suspicious, just seemed like a regular old guy that worked in an office.

From the corner of his eye, Biggs spotted a Caucasian man standing up and reaching into his jacket. He saw a glimmer of metal before Max blurred from his side with Kapsy.

The man managed to follow her movement but his gun misfired. She was shielding Kapsy ready to take the hit.

"Shit!" Biggs exclaimed.

The gun-toting man pulled the trigger again. Biggs knocked Kapsy and Max out of the line of fire. He heard the bullet whizz by his ear in the process. So close, in fact, he checked to see if it clipped his ear.

He was relieved to find no blood on his fingers. The club erupted into screams and hysteria as everyone tried to flee.

"Get up and GO!" Biggs yelled to the pair. "I'll hold him off."

Max hesitated, she never left anyone behind. "NOW MAX! You'll get me killed if you don't."

Her eyebrows knotted in confusion before she registered he was talking about Alec. She nodded and dragged Kapsy by his hair towards the back of the establishment.

Most of the Taverns occupants, including Sketchy, had fled amid the gunfire. Biggs pulled out his gun and shot the lights. In the dark, he blurred towards the suited man and knocked him out.

He fell to the ground with one blow, thankfully. Biggs ran out of the front entrance with the few who had yet to depart.

Max was manhandling Kapsy around the corner up ahead. He sprinted after her hearing sirens in the distance.

When he caught up to them he smacked Kapsy on the back of the head. "You idiot!"

"Ouch," Kapsy complained. "I was about to go to space and you ruined it for me _again_. Where's Alec?"

"Do you think he _wants_ to bail you out all the time?" Max asked.

"You do." He wrapped his arm dangerously low around her waist.

"Maybe next time I won't," she threatened and shoved his arm away from her.

"I'm sorry, Max."

"I've heard it all before. How you'll never do it again. Don't waste your breathe and keep walking."

"Give him here." Biggs grabbed Kapsy slinging his arm over his shoulder and taking his waist.

When they entered the underground carpark, Mole started up the van.

Max opened the side door and Biggs shoved Kapsy inside. He slammed the door closed and Mole drove out of the carpark, without a word.

* * *

Biggs replayed the night's events over and over in his head as they waited for the brigade of police sirens to subside.

"So much for keeping it low key," Max said sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell Alec?" It was all he could think about, Alec's reaction.

"There's nothing to tell him."

"You were nearly shot!"

Max shrugged. "But I wasn't."

"You're only standing here because his gun jammed. He trusted me to protect you and-"

"You did… Not that I need protecting. I'm not some damsel in distress." Max picked up her riding gloves and put them on. "I won't say anything. You think I want Alec breathing down my neck. He's bad enough now."

"Thanks, Max." She could be a cool chick sometimes when she wasn't handing out orders.

"Sketchy's the one with the big mouth."

He hadn't thought about Sketchy.

He had seen everything.

"I can bribe him." She laughed as they both sat down on their motorbikes. "Race you back?"

"You're on," she said gleefully revving her engine.

Biggs sped out of the carpark headed back the way they came. He could hear the roar of her bike close by.

He pulled up to a set of red lights and she stopped alongside him. Biggs revved his engine challenging Max.

A mischievous grin appeared on her face just before the lights turned green.

He took off determined to beat her for the sake of his manhood. He was off to the early lead again, losing wasn't an option.

On second thought he couldn't hear her bike anymore.

He glanced around to find she was no longer following him. _She must have turned at the lights._ "Damn it!"

She had been living in Seattle a lot longer than him, of course, she knew more shortcuts.

He rode at dangerously high speeds back to Terminal City. His Manticore training and fast reflexes came in handy.

The gates of TC opened as he approached. Mole's van was in its usual spot and Max's bike was missing.

Biggs parked his motorbike feeling elated, victory was sweet. He strutted over to Mole and Kapsy.

"Queen B is looking for you so you might want to hide," Mole warned.

Biggs's grin faded. "When?"

"A few minutes ago, hot shot," Max said from behind him.

He reluctantly turned around, prepared to watch her gloat. Her eyes were sparkling with satisfaction. "What took you so long?"

"How did you-?"

"Win?" She was looking far too proud of herself. "Did you run out of gas?"

"You better get going to Joshua's." Biggs wanted her out of his sight.

"I think I want to bask in this glory."

"We both know Alec will only come looking for you if you don't leave now," he bargained.

She considered what he said. "We'll pick this up later."

"I'm sure you won't let me forget anytime soon." Max grinned back at him as she walked off.

She was a handful sometimes.

He was glad she was Alec's handful.

* * *

On the way to Joshua's apartment for dinner, she spotted two shadows on the wall of a building in the distance. Using her enhanced vision, she made out Alec's figure in the dark alleyway beyond Terminal City's fence.

She observed from afar careful to remain hidden. He was talking to a short, bald, middle-aged man. Alec handed the stranger a wad of cash and in return was given a small brown bag.

Max heard rustling in a nearby trashcan followed by a loud clang as the bin fell to the ground. She ducked out of sight before Alec could catch a glimpse of her.

Her mind raced with possible explanations for what she had just witnessed. Whenever Alec tried to hide things from her it was bad news for everyone involved.

To dodge Alec, she made her way to Joshua's via a longer alternate route.

She wasn't far from Joshua's when she sensed the one man she had been trying to avoid.

Max crossed the street to get away from him. He followed and pulled her in close to his side, draping an arm over her shoulders. "Cold?"

For a man in her bad books, he was feeling particularly brave tonight. Max looked up at his face. His genuine warm expression stopped her from shoving him away. It _was_ a cold night.

"Thanks," she said, putting her hands in the large middle pocket of his hoodie.

"No problem." He smiled and rubbed her upper arm to keep her warm. "I see you're back in one piece, so I know you didn't do anything stupid."

"I never do," Max snapped provoked by his accusation. _He_ , on the other hand, had the tendency to do stupid things like fight in public or have Joshua deliver packages for him.

"We can agree to disagree."

She was hesitant to ask him about the man in the alleyway because part of her didn't want to know.

Little by little, she had started to rely on him and she liked who he had become. She didn't want their friendship to take a step backwards, but history taught her he couldn't be trusted to handle his problems on his own.

"I saw you in the alleyway." She felt his body tense for a split second before he covered it. "Is that why you couldn't help with Kapsy?"

"Yeah, it's nothing important."

"Are you selling Andy again?" She gazed ahead wishing her instincts were wrong. How else could he explain it?

"No. Max." He moaned and begrudgingly lifted his arm off of her shoulder.

She pulled her hands out of his hoodie and stopped him in his tracks with a hand to his chest. "I _saw_ you, Alec!"

"What exactly did you _see_?" He raised his arms questioning why she would assume the worst. "Dix needed a microchip, so I tracked one down and I had that guy bring it to me. Why are you so bugged out?"

She crossed her arms and studied his face trying to determine if he was lying.

He was.

She could feel it in her bones and it made her blood boil. She didn't respond, instead, she left him to trail behind her the rest of the way to Joshua's.

Alec didn't try to persuade her. He wasn't stupid and unfortunately for him neither was she.

Max stopped outside Joshua's and knocked on his door. It opened and their cheerful friend appeared.

"Lil Fella and Alec, you're just in time. Food's still hot, too hot." He waved cool air into his mouth.

Max stepped inside and hugged Joshua.

"We said we'd be here. No reason to _lie_ ," Alec replied.

She glanced back at him from the comfort of Joshua's arms, aware of his attempt to rattle her.

Alec didn't get to keep secrets from her. Dix would probably be in on whatever he was up to, so she would have to find out the old-fashioned way. When he leaves Terminal City, she will break into his apartment and get her answers.

For now, though, she needed to get through dinner. After her argument with Alec, she knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Alec strolled along the sidewalk inside Terminal City to meet Biggs. The tense atmosphere at dinner last night wasn't far from his mind.

After Max questioned his activities she was determined to give him the cold shoulder. She kept conversations with Joshua flowing but barely made eye contact with him. He had tried to engage her a few times and failed miserably, receiving a grunt or two in response. She was definitely stubborn.

He spotted Biggs a few hundred metres away and reached into his pocket for his motorbike keys. All of his pockets were empty. He remembered he left them on the kitchen bench of his apartment.

He sprinted back to retrieve them.

Alec entered his building and skipped every second step on the way up to his place. Biggs would be getting restless the longer he had to wait.

When he reached his floor, he exited the stairwell and walked towards his front door.

Opening it, he immediately sensed someone inside.

 _Max._

Who else would be brazen enough to break into his place?

He grinned to himself knowing it was only a matter of time until she came by, in search of answers.

He comically pictured her lurking in the shadows for him to leave. She was always involved in everyone else's business. He had been counting on her predictability this time.

Alec crept inside, closing the door softly behind him.

His kitchen cupboards and the drawers of his entertainment unit had been left half open. His possessions were scattered on the floor nearby.

He picked up his keys off the kitchen bench and slid them into his pocket. He walked towards the bedroom to find Max combing through the bottom drawer of his side table.

He leant on the door frame watching her reflection in the mirror. She was too preoccupied to notice him.

She sat down on his bed and opened the top drawer of the dresser.

He knew _exactly_ what she would find.

She looked at the contents of the open drawer for a while, before lifting up a bible and frowning.

He tried to contain his bemusement as she opened it, to find a brown bag inside.

Max shook her head and uttered, "Great hiding spot, genius."

He hadn't _tried_ to hide it. A hollowed-out book would be an easy find for anyone.

She opened the bag to find a wrapped box and small card inside.

Alec remembered what he wrote on the card the previous night: _I knew you wouldn't let it go._

She smiled at his words and unwrapped the gift.

She was beautiful when she smiled. He waited a few seconds before he walked over to the bed and made his presence known.

She didn't react to his arrival. Instead, she sat motionless, staring at the sparkling ring she was holding in between her fingers.

He crouched down in front of her and she glanced at him.

"Is this... Who is it for? Wait... don't answer that," Max stammered placing the ring back in the bag and tossing it on his bed. "I shouldn't have gone through your stuff."

She stood up and looked at his door, about to bolt. He gripped her forearm to keep her in place.

"Max, it's for you."

"What!?... It's an engagement ring."

"Is it?" Alec asked, playing dumb.

"We're not like that." A frown marred her face. Alec smirked at her favourite old line being directed at him for once.

"I want you to come with me when we leave here. We can go anywhere you want." He'd been dreading the fast-approaching day they both left Terminal City. He felt pure fear any time he thought of Max not being in his life anymore.

He leant down and picked up the brown bag from his bed. He took the ring out and showed it to her. "Do you like it?"

"It's nice," she whispered, offering a soft smile. "But it's-"

"Consider it a Christmas gift."

"Christmas is nine months away."

"A late Christmas gift then," he bargained.

She rolled her eyes in protest of his antics. "I can't take the ring."

Alec sighed. "I'm not proposing. Just promising to stay with you after we leave this hellhole..." She stood in silence, unable to look at him. It was now or never. "I love you."

"Alec!" She gasped, her eyes flashing wide as they met his. He felt his heart race as he moved closer to her, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I love you, Max," he said in a stronger voice. He gazed into her eyes as his thumb softly stroked her face.

She placed her hand over his and lifted his hand away from her. Alec couldn't let her break the contact between them. He'd wanted her for so long.

He took her hand gently in his. "Here, it's yours. I want you to have it." With the ring between his forefingers, he gingerly neared her hand.

She closed her hand into a fist mere seconds before he could place the ring on her finger.

She stepped away from him and he felt the sting of rejection.

Alec briefly saw hurt reflected in her eyes as she'd witnessed the pain he couldn't hide.

She moved past his lead filled body in silence and picked up her jacket from a nearby chair.

He watched her hastily exit his bedroom.

Her footsteps were less prominent as the distance grew between them.

Hundreds of times he had played out this moment in his mind. Finally telling her what she meant to him. It _never_ ended like this.

His apartment door opened. Alec was numb as he waited for it to slam shut. Its anticipated closure would signify the end of some of his longest-held dreams.

The sound never came.

She hadn't left.

It was the shot of life he needed.

He ran out of the bedroom desperate to convince her to stay. "Max?"

She was holding onto the door handle about to leave. Something was keeping her there. "Max! Don't go, not like this... Everything can stay the same if that's what you want."

She kept her back to him. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she walked into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

In that moment he realised she was going to leave Terminal City without him.

* * *

Alec had her re-evaluating an entrenched desire to flee. The look in his eyes, the pain, she wanted to unsee it. She gripped the door handle of his apartment as if an invisible barrier prevented her from leaving.

"Max?" His voice was hopeful.

She wasn't going to be swayed or rushed into a decision. She needed time to process his declaration. He had to give her that.

"Max!... Don't go, not like this… Everything can stay the same if that's what you want."

He was kidding himself, _everything_ was different now.

A few reassuring words from her would go a long way, but she wasn't ready to make promises that couldn't be kept.

Max exited his apartment and fled down the stairwell, praying he wouldn't chase after her.

In a haze, she walked to her ninja. She had to clear her head, caught off guard by their conversation.

Max slid a leg over the body of her bike and revved the engine. She put on her sunglasses and rode past Biggs towards the Terminal City exit.

Mole was standing with two transgenics who were on patrol.

"Open the gates."

He looked at her quizzically. "Where are you going?"

"Open. The. Gates. Now." She ordered.

"Well, well, look who's got a stick up her butt." He nodded for the gates to be opened and a nearby transgenic complied.

The widening gap between the gates gave her a chance to breathe. Freedom wasn't far off, seconds away. She needed to breathe.

She accelerated suddenly making her bike swerve erratically. Mole jumped back out of her path and yelled, "Don't come back now."

In her left-hand mirror, she saw him shaking his head in her wake. That jackass was one person she wouldn't miss.

After aimlessly driving around the streets of Seattle for what felt like an eternity, Max headed to the Space Needle. Alec's heartbroken face kept replaying over and over in her mind. She had to stop running and face her current reality.

After parking her bike Max climbed up the dilapidated landmark and walked out onto the edge to gaze over the city below. She sat down in her usual spot wondering how her day had ended up like this.

Alec had told her he loved her.

That was major.

Logan was the only other person to say those words to her. She had never uttered the phrase to anyone and she wasn't planning too anytime soon.

When Max told Alec 'they weren't like that', she wasn't being coy like she was with Logan. Alec and her were just friends.

 _Weren't they?_ She thought they were.

Alec had been on her mind more and more lately as the numbers dwindled inside Terminal City.

Max recalled the moment they first met. She didn't know what to think of him. He seemed to embody everything she loathed about Manticore.

She had blamed him for infecting Logan with the virus for a long time. In hindsight, she realised how unreasonable it was to expect him to behave just like her. He hadn't been out in the real world. Alec was doing what he needed to do to survive. Max understood that sentiment, but she didn't like it.

When he didn't want to stay and help rescue the young group of Transgenics Ames White had captured she lashed out and he did the same. He blamed her for creating the mess and destroying his home. Alec was doing the logical thing, getting out of dodge and looking after himself.

He had surprised her by coming back to rescue her and saving the day.

He surprised her again by fighting breeding cult members at Jampony and by helping her set up Terminal City even when he wasn't sure it could work.

He always supported her with blind faith.

She couldn't bear to think about giving up Alec, it created a pit in her stomach.

Soon everyone would be in their own corner of the world and it scared her.

If she was completely honest, she hadn't spent nights worrying about leaving Joshua, Cindy or Logan because she knew it would be for the best. She put them in danger.

Alec had become her go-to person whenever she needed something. She called him, she relied on him, she needed him in her life. This time she felt like it would break her to leave one of her family behind.

She paused for a moment, considering her thoughts. "Wait Alec's _not_ my family."

Max laid down on the Space Needle, gazing up at the sky.

"I'm in love with him."

She blinked rapidly, wanting to wind her life back to the morning when everything was less complicated.

"I love Alec." Her hands tingled in light of the revelation. She didn't know how to handle these feelings. She wasn't ready to tell him she loved him too.

Max hoped accepting his so-called _Christmas present_ and leaving Terminal City with him would be enough.

She stood up and walked down the stairs of the Space Needle. She climbed onto her bike and rode back to Terminal City.

The gates of TC opened upon her arrival. Max ignored the surrounding transgenics, focused on getting to Alec's apartment.

She parked her bike at the entrance of his building and walked inside. With each step she took, more nervous energy filled her body.

Less than one metre from his door she momentarily paused to collect herself. Usually, his television could be heard in the hallway.

Max entered his apartment and spotted her ring on the kitchen counter. She leapt towards it with a newfound spring in her step and slid it on her finger. Where was he?

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Alec's number was on speed dial. He had programmed it in when he'd insisted she throw out her pager.

His phone went straight to voicemail. That was odd, he always answered. She wanted to memorise his happy face when he saw the ring on her finger.

Max tried again, scanning his apartment as she waited for him to answer. Two shot glasses and an empty bottle of whiskey on the coffee table caught her eye.

"Oh, 494!" A female voice moaned.

Max froze on the spot as her heart began to beat erratically. She looked towards the closed door of Alec's bedroom.

His voicemail message played in her ear while giggles echoed out from under the door.

Her hands trembled as rage and sadness warred inside of her. He wouldn't do this, she thought in disbelief. Part of Max wanted to burst in and kill the pair of them. Wrap her hands around the girl's neck until she passed out.

Alec couldn't even give her _one_ day to process what he'd said.

Back at Manticore, he learnt how to turn on the charm and she felt foolish for falling for his little act.

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing how his bed habits affected her.

On the way out of his apartment, she recognised the grey and red trimmed jacket strewn over the back of the couch.

Max knew _exactly_ who he had in there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel.

* * *

 **A Brown Paper Bag and an ASD -** **Chapter 2**

She knew _exactly_ who he had in his bed…

Sam.

It felt like a sword had been plunged into her chest. The slow ticks of a nearby clock were the only sign that normality still existed.

She had to get away from him before she unleashed the wrath of her emotions.

A wave of nausea swept over her body. The room suddenly felt ten degrees warmer. The clothes she wore were now uncomfortably constricting.

Max ran from Alec's apartment and into the stairwell. She quickly made her way to ground level despite her blurry vision.

Living in Seattle, she had tried to convince herself she was just like everyone else. Tonight, she had finally believed that it was possible to have a family and to let her guard down. Alec had been the one to bring about that realisation and now ironically, he was the one ripping it away from her in the same breath.

She walked to her Ninja that was parked outside and slid her leg over the top. Once the engine was roaring, she rode through the freshly soaked streets of Terminal City, until she reached her building.

Max rode her Ninja into the foyer and directly onto the vacated lift. Her insecurities were running rampant in her mind. ' _He never really cared about you. He just wanted sex. That's the reason he said he loved you. He only wanted your body and when he couldn't get you, your clone was enough.'_

She entered her apartment, standing her Ninja beside the couch.

She closed her door to the outside world and sank down behind it. It felt like a betrayal of the deepest kind. He had chosen Sam. Alec had taken a part of her without her permission. He had seen her bare body.

A small sob escaped her lips, as the tears she'd been trying to suppress, freely rolled down her cheeks.

How many times had they slept together? Sam had been lingering around Alec since her return to Seattle. When she left town previously she was still harbouring some hostility over the changes to her family's dynamic. Could this be her idea of revenge?

Max wasn't sure she could keep herself under control if she had to watch them stroll around Terminal City hand in hand. Or worse yet, sit across from the pair at one of Joshua's dinners while they sucked face.

She wiped away her remaining tears with her sleeve and focused on her anger. If she was angry, she was in control.

"Alec doesn't love me... it's all a game to him." She wasn't going to stick around and play along. She had been planning on leaving Terminal City next week, but tonight was looking even better.

Max composed herself and marched into her bedroom in pursuit of her duffel bag. She found it in her wardrobe and began stuffing it with the few possessions she had.

When the bag was full, she zipped it closed and slung it over her shoulder. She walked out of her bedroom towards her Ninja. She strapped her duffel bag in place.

Feeling sentimental, she took one last look around the apartment she'd grown to call home. Joshua's large painting above her fireplace reminded her she would need to say goodbye to him before she split.

* * *

On the way to his place, she rode past Headquarters. She happened to look over and see Joshua and Mole by the stairs, deep in conversation. Max swerved around a group of Transgenics and parked her Ninja below the stairs to HQ.

It had been a difficult pill to swallow when Joshua first proposed leaving Terminal City with Mole. The only reason she had agreed was deep down, _really_ deep down, she had an inkling Mole would keep an eye on him.

As she walked closer to the pair, it all became real, D-Day was here. It was no longer a day in the distant future. She was nowhere near ready, to lose Joshua from her daily life.

He grinned when he noticed her arrival and opened his arms towards her. Max hugged him for longer than usual, knowing it would be a few months before they'd meet up again. She was going to miss being wrapped in his big arms. She was going to miss his smell. She was going to miss him.

Mole eyed her bike with the duffel bag strapped to the back. "What have you got there?"

"I'm leaving Terminal City tonight," she abruptly announced.

Joshua gripped her tighter against his body and whined in despair.

Mole raised an eyebrow dubiously. " _Why now_? I thought you'd be one of the last to leave. You're always desperate to play the hero in every situation."

She didn't have the energy to fight with him, not today. "We should stagger our departures. I figure I can help everyone by getting White off of Terminal City's back and on my tail."

Joshua growled at the mere mention of Ames White. Annie still held a special place in his heart. She was his favourite person to paint.

"There it is, always the martyr. I'll be glad to have you and your bodyguard out of here. It'll be like the good old days," Mole proclaimed.

Max kept quiet. She couldn't easily explain why Alec wasn't going anywhere with her.

"Can't you wait longer?" Joshua whispered. Max cupped his cheek with her right hand and he leant into her touch.

"We'll meet up soon… I promise," she said to reassure him, but mostly to reassure herself.

"Do you remember where?" Mole interjected ruining their moment.

She let go of Joshua's face and folded her arms across her chest. "I suppose I'll see you again too."

" _If_ you don't get shot," he replied bluntly.

"Thanks." She flashed him a sarcastic smile, knowing that was the best goodbye she was going to get.

Max looked at Joshua and gestured to her left. "How about you walk me to my bike?" It was her sugar-coated way of kicking Mole out of the conversation.

Joshua nodded and put his arm around her shoulders. They walked down the stairs out of headquarters.

These were going to be their last few minutes together. She couldn't fall apart in front of him and make him feel bad. "Don't let Mole get you into trouble. I won't be there to help you out."

"I'll be safe. I won't be alone. Joshua will have people like him now."

"That's good. I never wanted you to be on your own. I was trying to keep you alive."

"People are afraid of what they don't understand," he said, rehashing her old sentiment.

She wasn't good at goodbyes, not that she'd had much experience. Most of the people close to her had vanished from her life abruptly, some by choice, others met an untimely demise.

They stood by her Ninja in silence for a few seconds until he lifted his arm from around her shoulders. Max reached around to retrieve her riding gloves from her back pocket.

She was looking down at her hands, about to put on her left glove, when she noticed Alec's ring was still on her finger. One little, round sparkling object had caused her so much pain. She didn't want _him_ or _his ring_ to be a part of her new life. She pulled it off of her finger and handed the ring to Joshua. "Can you give this to Alec?" She asked softly.

He looked down at what she had placed in his hand and shook his head.

"Alec's going with you," Joshua uttered in confusion, searching for his friend.

"Please!" She begged. "I don't want to see him right now… I can't." Her voice breaking on those last two words.

"Little Fella, will miss Alec." Max felt her eyes welling in response to his words, so she glanced off into the distance.

"I can give it to him." Joshua put the ring in his jean pocket and kissed her forehead.

Max offered him a watery smile and started up her Ninja. After settling her foot on a stirrup, she pulled down her shades and nodded a final goodbye to her friend.

She sped off towards the gates of Terminal City, ready to restart her life again.

The open road and she were old friends.

* * *

xxx AUTHORS NOTE: ASD - The working title was Alec Sam Disaster lol. I know this is a little short but I didn't want to leave you on a cliffhanger. I tried to write in a little suspense/surprise for the reader, hopefully it worked. xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 _Click._

Alec's eyelids flickered open, to catch a glimpse of her olive skin as she passed through his doorway. In one swift motion, he swung his feet off the bed and sat up. The details of the night before started flooding back to him.

He rubbed his hazy eyes and noticed a brown paper bag on the carpet, not far from his feet. The phone on his bedside table was buzzing, four missed calls. The noise reminded him of the humming street light by his window. He'd ignored it when he flung Sam onto his mattress with a lustful desperation.

"Alec..."

In the cold light of day, he couldn't look at the girl standing before him. Her presence made him ache for Max. The way she said his name, pulled at his heartstrings.

"494…"

Max would _never_ call him by his designation.

Alec looked out his bedroom window, disappointed in himself. Max had always been his Achilles' heel and he doubted that would ever change. Sam was simply someone with her face, her voice, a shadow of the girl he loved.

Her footsteps drew closer. He grabbed his clothes off of the floor and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

As he undressed, she incessantly knocked on the door. He stepped into the shower and turned on the taps. The running water drowned out her presence.

A dark cloud of regret grew with each warm droplet that trickled down his body.

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 **FLASHBACK: The Fallout**

Alec stood in place, like a statue. He held her ring tightly in his hand. "It's over," he uttered.

Whatever had existed between them was gone. Alec considered chasing after Max, making her see things his way. Maybe she was still hung up on Logan after all this time?

There was never anyone else in the picture.

The sight of her walking away would be ingrained in his mind indefinitely. Time stood still in the few minutes he waited for her to return. Who was he kidding, this wasn't a romantic movie, she wasn't coming back to tell him how wrong she was.

He mustered the strength to turn away from the door and walk over to the breakfast bar.

Alec opened his hand to stare at the ring cradled in his palm. It was meant to bring them together, symbolize everything they felt for each other.

He wished he'd kept his mouth shut. He wished he'd kept those three little words to himself.

Mostly, he wished, she loved him back.

He closed his eyes and reluctantly put the ring down on the bench top. How could she feel nothing after everything they'd been through?

Tomorrow he'd call Sketchy's guy and pawn it. He didn't want a constant reminder of the day he made a fool of himself. His Jampony comrade had been the one to encourage him to make a play for Max. In hindsight, that should have been a red flag. Sketchy still believed he had a shot with Original Cindy.

This was Alec's first taste of rejection.

On a night at Crash, a few months ago, Sketchy imparted the secret to his never-ending confidence, in the face of constant and brutal rejection.

' _ **You have to drink until you can't see straight. Not so much that you throw up. I know from experience, the Chikitas aren't down with that. Next, you hit on the nearest goddess. Trust me, you'll forget all about the first one you saw.**_

 _ **Lately, I've been using my job as a draw in. Check it, I'm a reporter just like Clark Kent. Chicks dig superheroes. That's what I am to them. A superhero, man of the people.'**_

The guy made a lot of sense, except for the superhero part. Alec knew where he could get loaded or at least attempt to.

He walked out of his apartment and despondently trudged down the internal stairs of his building. On the sidewalk, he was greeted by a heavy downpour of rain. " _Perfect_!"

He kept under the eaves where possible along the Terminal City streets, ducking for cover. His phone rang and he instantaneously felt his heart attempt to leap out of his chest.

He quickly retrieved it from his pocket, viewing the caller id on the screen. A dark chuckle escaped his lips, it wasn't Max. This was the kind of wishful thinking that had left their relationship in tatters.

Biggs was calling, probably wondering where he was. Alec pocketed his phone letting it go directly to message bank.

Along the route towards the Terminal City bar, he passed an inordinate number of Transgenic couples. His bitterness ate at him. Was he destined to be miserable and alone?

He picked up his pace, the lure of an alcohol-fuelled blackout was particularly enticing.

As he spiralled in his dark thoughts, he glanced across the road and saw familiar long hair in the crowd. "Max?"

He watched her stalk past a group of Transgenics on the dimly lit street, all attitude.

Involuntarily, like a reflex, he jogged across the main road and along the sidewalk behind her. She was the girl that had brought light into his life, saved him from a dark, hollow existence.

He placed his arm on her shoulder and twisted her around to face him.

"HEY! Watch it!" She spat.

His heart sank as a devilish grin crept onto her face at the sight of him. Reality had smacked him hard in the face _again_. "Sam…"

Max wasn't coming to save the day, this time.

"Alec, you crept up on me. It must be my lucky night."

"Sorry, I thought-"

"You thought... I was _Max_." She rolled her eyes and directed a pointed glare at him. "Surprise, surprise! You're always chasing after her. It's funny I never see _her,_ looking for _you_."

Alec clenched his fists; her words cutting deeper than usual. "You can be a real cold bitch sometimes. Y'know?"

Sam chuckled, unaffected by his outburst. Her eyes studied him. "It looks like I've struck a nerve, so I'll forgive you."

"Whatever," he grunted, moving to walk around her.

He stopped when she placed her hand on his chest. "452 ruins every…" She hesitated, taking heed of his expression.

Even though Max didn't have his back, the urge to protect her ran deep.

"Is she really worth all of this pain?" Alec blinked quickly, to dissipate the water welling in his eyes. "Who cares if 452 doesn't see what's right in front of her..." She leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I bet we could have a lot of fun together if you loosened up."

Her hand slowly slid down the outside of his jeans causing Alec to tense. "Stop..." he breathed, weakly. He looked down into familiar brown eyes.

"We could go to your place? Right now?"

Sam had been practically begging for some action since she came back to Seattle minus her husband and son.

Alec had been living under Max's microscope for so long. Her ideas of what was right and wrong governed his existence. In a moment of rebellion, he removed Sam's hand from his groin region but kept hold of her wrist. "This way." He nodded in the direction of his apartment. She giggled as he started to pull her along.

After a short walk, they entered his building. He led them into the stairwell.

Her voice echoed in the confined concrete space, "I've been trying to make this happen for weeks as you probably know. What made you change your mind?"

Alec ignored her, beginning to second guess this brainwave. Her return to Terminal City had caused nothing but annoyance.

"Okay, be the strong silent type. I'll have you begging for my touch soon enough," she teased, oblivious to his inner musings.

They exited the stairwell and walked towards his apartment. As he unlocked the door to open it, Sam pushed past him, entering first. "I've never been inside your place before. Last time you slammed the door closed on me."

He watched her scan the room. "People change," he suggested, taking off his jacket and walking deeper inside. He strolled into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two tumbler glasses from the cupboard.

She smirked and sauntered over to where he stood. He opened the whiskey bottle and poured until their glasses were full. He was grateful she didn't mention the ring sitting there in plain view. He felt her arm brush against his as she watched his every move.

Max seemed determined to keep a safe distance, careful to avoid his touch.

Sam was different. She confidently picked up her glass and held it up towards him. "Cheers."

He left her hanging, sculling every last drop of whiskey in his glass. "I didn't bring you here to _talk_."

From the corner of his eye, he saw her shoulders slump. She was quiet for the first time tonight.

He felt the warmth of her presence disappear from his side, regretting his sharp tongue. He poured another drink for himself.

She wandered out of the kitchen and leant on the back of the couch. "That's right, you didn't." She put her glass down on the coffee table beside her.

Their eyes locked briefly, broken as she reached for the hem of her tank top and lifted it up over her head.

 _God,_ his eyes had longed to undress Max since they first met.

A sexy smirk crossed her face as she witnessed his reaction.

This was the closest he was ever going to get to the real thing, to Max. He had to know how she felt to touch. He needed to memorise every part of her body.

Alec stalked closer to her in a predatory manner. He took one last shot of whiskey and placed his glass on the coffee table beside hers.

Aggressively he pushed Sam up against a nearby wall, exactly like he had dreamt of doing to Max.

"Who knew-"

"Stop. Talking." He rammed his tongue into her mouth to silence her. If she spoke, the illusion would be ruined.

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

 _ **PRESENT**_

Alec turned the taps off and stepped out of his shower. The skin on his fingertips had begun to pucker around the time the water ran cold.

He dried off and got dressed, listening for movement in his apartment. Assuming Sam was gone by now, he walked into the kitchen. On cue, his stomach growled.

The clock hanging on the wall told him it was mid-morning. Those in headquarters would be wondering where he was, Max too.

Alec grabbed a spoon from the cutlery drawer and a bowl from the cupboard. He picked up the half-empty box of fruit loops from beside the refrigerator and carried it over to his bowl on the breakfast bar. He poured the coloured loops inside, watching as they danced around.

It brought a smile to his face as he remembered the morning Max had insisted he try them. It was a rite of passage, she had said. Apparently, Original Cindy had introduced her to them. She was so childlike, so open, so unlike the hard-ass, she let the world see ninety-nine percent of the time.

Alec sat down on a stool by his breakfast bar while he ate. The last time they fought, she avoided him for three whole days. This time it wasn't a petty fight over a mission plan. He wasn't sure how they were going to move forward.

After he spooned the last loop into his mouth, he walked over to the sink and poured the leftover milk down the drain. He placed his bowl in the sink.

He turned and spotted his jacket on the couch, where he had left it last night. He pulled it on and exited the apartment.

The rain was still bucketing down in Seattle. In an attempt to keep dry, he pulled his jacket up over his head and proceeded towards headquarters.

The heavy rain had washed parts of the bitumen off the streets, leaving potholes in its wake. Alec jumped over a particularly large one on his travels. His sense of pride was squashed moments later when a motorbike sped by spraying his jeans with a wave of water.

"HEY!" He yelled to the disappearing taillight, so much for keeping dry.

Alec climbed the stairs into headquarters, his shoes squelching with each step he took. Part of him wanted to see Max, but the rest of him knew he wouldn't know what to say.

Mole, Luke, and Dix were crowded around a computer screen as usual. He surveyed the room, Max was nowhere in sight. "What's everybody looking at?"

Mole's eyes narrowed when they connected with his. He turned towards Alec, crossing his arms. "I thought you left last night." His tone of voice conveyed his irritability.

"Just slept in. Don't worry, I'll stick around to the bitter end, somebody's gotta keep you safe."

"You're free to go, the exits right over there by the burning cross. No one is going to stop you."

"Did you forget about Max?" Alec said trying to play it cool.

The cigar smoking lizard was taken aback, a look of shock and admiration on his face. "She didn't tell you. I'll be damned. Your Highness ain't here. She's long gone."

" _Yeah, right_ ," Alec replied, indifferent to Moles latest stirrings.

"You must have really messed up. She came by with her bag packed and with plans to get White on her trail. It was a good day yesterday," he taunted.

He glared at Mole, whose grin grew wider. He was serious.

Alec's heart began to pound in his chest. He looked at Dix and Luke who wore sorrowful expressions.

"Did she say where she was going?" Alec snapped, in a state of unease. He pulled out his phone and dialled her number. It went straight to message bank.

"Don't even think about bringing her back," Mole warned, unfolding his arms to point at Alec.

He lurched forward grabbing the front of his Mole's shirt. "What did she say? Tell me!"

Mole squeezed Alec's wrist and raised an eyebrow in challenge. "It would be wise to back up."

He contemplated shoving Mole into the nearby table before his mind shifted back to Max. He was wasting time. Alec stormed out of headquarters headed for her apartment. He hoped to find a note or a clue as to her whereabouts.

As he climbed down the stairs at HQ he called her phone again, still no answer.

"You should be happy. We're all finally free of her," Mole called out behind him.

The idea of never seeing her again, he couldn't think about it. He hadn't meant to push her away or make her feel that she had to leave town.

He walked the familiar path to her apartment building. All of his favourite memories in Terminal City took place inside her apartment.

"Alec!"

He heard Joshua's voice, faintly in the distance. He didn't break his long strides, muttering, "Not now."

A minute later, his movements were abruptly stopped by a hand reefing on his shoulder. He peered at the large hairy hand, trying to hide his annoyance over the interruption.

"We talk now... Max asked me to give you this."

It took him a few seconds to realise Joshua was holding the ring he'd tried to give to Max. "Why do you...?" He snatched it out of Joshua's hand and slipped it into his pocket. She had been to see Joshua. "Where is she?"

"Little fella came to say goodbye. She rode off into the night."

"Did she…" Alec cleared his throat, trying to hide how choked up he was. "Did she say anything else? I didn't know she was planning to skip town."

Joshua engulfed him in a bear hug. He was very open with his emotions, always had been. The big guy seemed to sense his distress, offering comfort. "She was sad. We'll miss her."

She didn't get to leave like this, in the dark of night, without a word. Alec pulled out of Joshua's embrace as gently as he could. "I have to go."

He sprinted towards her place, adamant she would have left him _something_ , _anything_.

She wasn't the type of person to run without good reason. Once he reached her apartment, he called her phone and heard a familiar ringtone nearby. He followed the sound into her bedroom and surveyed the surroundings.

Buzzing and flashing atop her dresser, it sat with a note beneath it. He marched over and lifted up the piece of paper, discouraged by the size of it.

 _ **I decided to leave on my own. You can keep your phone, I'll pick up a new one. I figured you could give it to someone else.**_

He turned the piece of paper over praying those weren't the only words she'd left him. The other side was blank. He scrunched the note in his hand out of frustration.

She had a different number. _How was he meant to find her?_ She was cutting all contact with him.

Thinking he might have missed something Alec flattened out the paper and read over her words a second time. Why was she talking about giving her phone to someone else? How did she get the ring from his apartment?

He replayed the events of last night over in his mind, searching for clarity.

He pegged her phone against the wall watching it shatter into little pieces. He barely felt the parts which ricocheted towards his body.

 _She came back._ She knew he had someone in his bedroom.

He dropped down to the edge of her bed, letting his head rest in his hands.

He'd fucked up, big time.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you to those who reviewed or followed :D


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Biggs!" Dalton shouted full of cheer as he sprinted past and out of sight. He was a bundle of energy that kid.

Moments later another teenage Transgenic came running by, slowing his pace when he saw Biggs. "Have you seen Dalton?" The redhead asked. Biggs nodded ahead and the boy blurred up the street.

Biggs covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle a yawn. He could barely keep his eyes open, after listening to Doug X5-206 brag about his life outside of Manticore. He'd suffered through 14 hours with the dark-haired Transgenic because Alec was a no-show for the heist. Something must have come up with Max, she was always his first priority.

Biggs turned the corner, not far from the Terminal City bar. He could hear the music growing in volume, the closer he got to it. Entering the bar, he made his way through the crowd. Slumped over the counter, looking worse for wear, was Alec. Curious about the story behind his sorry state, he joined his friend. "Dude, you were MIA yesterday. Did you forget we had plans?" There was an array of empty glasses on the counter surrounding Alec. "Did you drink all these?"

"These and those… these and those… knees and toes," Alec sang and snickered. The waiter cleared the empty glasses. The bartender followed shortly after with more shots. Alec slapped down a wad of cash. "Keep 'em coming." He downed one after the other and tapped the counter, indicating he was ready for more.

The barkeep shot an alarmed look Biggs's way while he pocketed the cash. He proceeded to top up the glasses. "Are you fighting with Max again? Did she send you in search of the feminine hygiene products?" He joked.

Alec slammed the empty glass down on the counter. "She slipped town," he slurred, lying his head flat on his forearm.

Biggs shook him, trying to shake some life into his friend. "What's wrong with you?"

Alec groggily lifted his head and letting Biggs see his glassy red eyes. "She skipped town. She's gone…"

"Gone to OC's?" Biggs asked taking a seat on a bar stool.

"Gone."

"What for the day?"

"Never comin' back," Alec uttered.

"Max is _gone… gone_?" She'd left Terminal City. Biggs took a moment to digest the information. He picked up one of Alec's drinks and sculled it. Clearly, something had gone down between the pair for her to leave _without_ him. He didn't know what to say.

Alec began to increasingly lean to the right. Biggs grabbed him before he fell off his stool and shoved him back in place. Judging by the state of Alec he wasn't ready to talk about Max.

"I knew we weren't close, like you two, but she could have at least said goodbye," Biggs mused aloud.

Alec let out a mirthless laugh. "You're not the only one she forgot." He took a shot and shakily held the next one up towards his friend. "I told her…"

"Told her what?"

"I loved her."

"You didn't!"

Alec downed yet another drink, desperate to dull his pain. Biggs marvelled at the sorry sight before him. He'd finally confessed his feelings. Everyone but Max could see it as plain as day.

It was surprising that she would just leave town. Who knew Max could be so cut throat?

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 _ **A Week Later**_

The sensation of something crawling on his skin drew Alec from his slumber. He scratched his neck, expecting to feel an insect, instead, his fingers were met with beads of sweat. He opened his eyes and saw the painting Joshua had given him on the wall at the end of his bed. He was in his bedroom and his head was pounding.

The last thing he remembered was mumbling to Biggs about Max and his friend unsympathetically patting him on the back. He glanced at the clock radio on his nightstand. She'd been gone seven days. It felt longer.

Alec dragged himself from his sweat-soaked bed, up the hallway, and onto the couch in the lounge room. He'd been seeking and achieving oblivion all week. It was exactly how Sketchy used to describe it. Alec now understood why he couldn't deliver half of his packages on a Monday morning.

He picked up a remote and switched on the television. He couldn't face the day until his head stopped throbbing so he propped his head up on a pillow and laid down, closing his heavy eyelids for a moment.

 _BANG!_

Alec's heart lurched from his chest at the sound of a door slamming. He shot up, quickly becoming disoriented. He grabbed his head and the nearby couch to steady himself.

A male and female were arguing in the hallway. He relaxed and dropped back onto the couch, smirking to himself. Movie credits were rolling on the television screen, he'd slept through lunch. On the upside, his head was a little clearer.

On the downside, it was clear enough to fall back into old habits, thinking about Max. He remembered the time he fell asleep on this very couch only to be interrupted by her bursting into his apartment. Her panicked voice had called his name. The look in her eyes reassured him, the best thing he ever did was stick around Seattle.

He staggered into the kitchen to find something to eat. He opened the pantry door to find inside an old muesli bar, soup, and some canned goods. The muesli bar would do. He tore it open and began to eat it. His thoughts shifted to the big guy. Alec hadn't been to see him since Max left.

He hadn't left his apartment after the first night he got drunk. It was heartbreaking to think about Max, let alone talk about her. He wasn't sure he could keep his composure. He paid to get his alcohol delivered to the apartment as a logical solution.

In moments of sobriety, a sense of guilt crept in for abandoning Joshua, like Max had done to him. Alec justified his behaviour by telling himself Joshua was old enough to handle it. He was teaching him a valuable life lesson, everything you love disappears, all good things end.

Alec tossed the muesli bar wrapper on the floor and decided to get some fresh air. The big guy was a sensitive soul, not broken or wise to the ways of the world like Lydecker's soldiers. He exited his apartment and took the stairs to ground level. Maybe he'd go see his old roommate before the damage was irreparable.

Wandering through the streets of Terminal City Alec could sense that word had spread. Transgenics tossed him looks of despair or joy in the news of Max's departure. Terminal City was different without her, it felt empty. Alec switched to the back alleyways to avoid running into anyone.

He turned a corner and abruptly collided with another person, finding himself unable to tear his eyes away for a few seconds before he came to his senses. He studied Sam's face for any sign of celebration, ready to unleash his pent-up anger on her if he found it. "I bet you're happy?" Sam didn't answer, reaching out to touch his arm instead. He practically jumped back as if her touch would burn. "You're one of the worst mistakes I've ever made."

"Please, she didn't have to run away, but it's so like her."

She didn't know anything about Max. "Stay out of my way."

"Alec, you can't blame me."

"Newsflash, I can do whatever I want." He shoved past her, too worked up to continue on towards Joshua's house. Why did she have to come back into their lives and ruin everything? "God, I miss Max." It was little things, like the way she raised her eyebrow in question at his ideas or the way she folded her arms and jutted out her hip when she was annoyed. Manticore's photographic memory ensured he would never forget her but he missed her presence by his side.

He took a detour to what used to be his favourite place in TC, Max's apartment. He entered her building, headed up to her level and opened the door. It was all still in place, her books, the weird red ornament Joshua found, the flowers in the vase. The water had yellowed and the blooms had shrivelled. There was no longer life present, much like their relationship, it was dead.

He walked into her bedroom, the one place he was forbidden from entering. The pieces of the phone he gave her were still scattered on the floor. He laid down on her bed. The smell of her jasmine-scented shampoo emanated from her pillows.

He'd never noticed the last time he was there, that her dresser drawers were half open and clothes hangers were strewn on the floor of her closet. She'd left in a hurry. Had she come to say goodbye or to say she loved him too? His heart told him it was the second one.

He picked up the book on the nightstand and flipped through it. This was the book she was reading when they both spent the night at Joshua's after he was injured. Max had been curled up on the opposite end of the couch from him reading. He'd shifted closer using the excuse of trying to see what she was reading. He'd propped his head against her leg as he yawned. When she'd thought he'd fallen asleep, she softly brushed the hair from his face and threw her blanket across him.

Alec put the book back on the nightstand and stared up at the ceiling. A red mark on the ceiling jogged another memory of her. White had been on their tail all evening and they'd found a spot to hide and wait him out. Alec had pulled Max into his arms holding her close. She didn't fight him getting her breathing under control as her back melded with his chest. They heard a noise in the distance and she put her hands over his arms that were wrapped around her stomach. She glanced over her shoulder at Alec. Her face was cut. He let go of her body and ran his thumb across her cheek.

He'd been suppressing any thoughts of Max since she left. He felt an uncontrollable urge to break down surrounded by what was left of her. His eyes began to well and before long a single tear broke the barrier, rolling down his cheek. Without her, he was aimless, lifeless, it all felt pointless.

The more he dredged through their past, the faster his tears fell.

The door to her apartment creaked open. "Alec?" He recognised the voice, Biggs had entered. Alec quickly wiped his face dry and remained quiet hoping his friend would leave.

Seconds later, Biggs was leaning against the door frame of Max's bedroom. "Somehow I knew this is where I'd find you. I should've come here first, it would've saved me a lot of time. How are you feeling this morning, scratch that, this afternoon?"

Alec simply stared at the ceiling. "I'm tired, so you can go."

"All you do is sleep… I ran into Sam on my way here. We had a very interesting conversation. She's pretty pissed."

"What else is new?"

"She told me you two hooked up... Is that why Max left?"

Was she telling everyone? Alec felt his eyes welling again and tried to blink the wetness away. This was why he kept his emotions in because once you let them out they were hard to put away. He looked towards the other side of the room to let a few tears fall in secrecy.

Biggs wisely kept silent while he got himself under control. "Let's get out of here, out of Terminal City, wallowing in self-pity doesn't suit you."

"I'm staying." Alec faced Biggs, not caring if he noticed the fresh tear tracks, daring him to say one more word.

"She's not coming back." He was a brave man.

"You don't know that."

"Then why are you so bent out of shape?"

Alec went back to staring at the ceiling, mulling over the idea of leaving Terminal City. It had always been the plan, but Max was too.

"You've got until nine tonight, otherwise I'll drag you out of this place myself."

He heard Biggs's footsteps and looked towards the doorway. "I have to see Joshua," he whispered to his friends disappearing shadow. The door to Max's apartment slammed closed. Alec rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He had a few hours to kill and he wanted to spend them dreaming of her.

* * *

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Alec let the awkwardly sized painting, which felt increasingly heavy, rest on the veranda floor against the wall. He opened the door to Joshua's place. "You here Big Guy?" He asked while picking up the painting and entering the house. Alec closed the door, as his question went unanswered.

He walked into the lounge room looking for somewhere to display the painting he'd carried from Max's. The mantel seemed the most suitable. He moved the ornaments to a nearby bookshelf and stood Joshua's art, front, and centre. She never would've left it behind if it wasn't for him. She loved Joshua, that much he was sure of.

With one job done, he slumped down onto the couch. It would be strange not living in this little world they'd created. He considered what the future might look like as he waited for Joshua to return.

It wasn't long before he heard the front door open and close, followed by two sets of footsteps. "I'm on the couch," Alec called out.

Joshua entered with young Dalton by his side. "Hey Alec," Dalton said enthusiastically.

"Hey, kiddo." Alec stood up from the couch.

"Are you here to play monopoly again?"

"Not exactly."

Dalton glanced at the painting on the Mantel. "Isn't that Max's?"

"Yeah. She wanted you to hold onto it until she sees you again."

"She said that?"

Alec and Joshua shared a knowing look. "She told me she's really going to miss you and she wanted to say goodbye."

"I miss her already," Dalton confessed.

"Me too," Alec said giving Dalton a hug. "Sorry to do this to you-"

Dalton pulled back out of the hug, "You're leaving." Alec could see the hurt on his face.

"Yeah. Biggs and I... we're going tonight... I came to say goodbye I guess."

"Why is everyone leaving? Are you leaving Joshua?" Dalton's voice wavered, showing his age. He was a scared boy whose entire life had crumbled when Max set fire to Manticore.

"We stick together like Max said." Joshua rubbed his hand on the top of Dalton's head affectionately. "When I go, you go."

Alec bit his tongue at the irony of Max's words. She'd run off on her own just like she did all those years ago. "Call me when you two are settled. We'll come to visit."

His offer appeared to cheer up Dalton, who wiped his misty eyes and wore a smile. "You promise?"

"Would I lie to you?" Dalton didn't catch the sarcasm-laden in that statement.

"Nope." He had no idea of the things Alec had done, how many people he'd used his charms to con and kill. Max knew or was smart enough to deduce something similar.

He wanted to ask Joshua to call him if he heard from Max but he didn't want his pride hurt. Joshua and she shared a special bond. They stood there for a moment awkwardly before Joshua grabbed Alec and engulfed him in a bear hug. He whispered, "If little fella visits I'll call you."

Alec hugged Joshua a little tighter in return. "I love you too pal. I better go, Biggs, will be wondering where I am. Don't wait too long to leave, it's not safe here anymore."

Joshua pulled Dalton closer to him. "I'll keep 'em safe."

Alec took one last look at the unlikely pair before him and walked past Joshua. He patted him on the back in a final goodbye and headed for Joshua's front door.

Before he met up with Biggs he swung by his place and grabbed a few clothes from his bedroom. Alec didn't have many possessions, he'd kept his apartment sparse, with a few luxuries that his cell at Manticore lacked. He took a photo of the painting Joshua had done for him. There was no way he could haul it on a motorbike, but the painting had sentimental value to him.

He exited his bedroom and entered the lounge room to open a particular DVD case. He held the polaroid he'd hidden inside between his fingers, taking a beat to examine the shot. In a rare moment, Max was caught off guard, laughing. He smiled unable to remain sombre at sight of her. He slipped it into his jacket pocket knowing there wasn't anything keeping him in Terminal City anymore.

As he passed the kitchen he saw her ring on the breakfast bar. He'd never gotten around to calling Sketchy's guy. Alec considered leaving it behind and trying to forget the events of that day but a tiny masochistic part of him hoped he'd see her again and maybe it would end differently. He quickly picked up the ring and shoved it in his jean pocket.

He left his apartment building to find Biggs. He strolled through the streets of Terminal City for the last time and proceeded towards the entrance gates where Biggs stood with their bikes.

He had a look of shock on his face when he spotted Alec. "I'm glad you showed up and I didn't have to beat some sense into you."

"Like you could," Alec challenged, fastening his bag to the back of his bike. "Where are we headed?"

"Figured we'd ride through the night and take refuge at a cheap motel."

"I hope you're not planning on having your way with me?" Biggs scoffed at the joke.

Alec wondered if Max had done the same, crashed at motels on the road. He didn't like to think about her out there alone. Alec straddled his bike and started the engine. Biggs did the same, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Alec rode towards the gates of Terminal City, Mole was standing guard. He gave the pair a nod and opened the gates.

They rode for hours through the cold night, watching the stars twinkle and the moonlight illuminate the tips of the pine trees. As the sunlight filtered through the clouds, they knew the morning was upon them.

Alec's hands were stiff from gripping the handles on his bike. He looked over at Biggs who was riding single handed and stretching his back. It was time for a pit-stop at the next Bar or Motel they saw.

The journey had been pretty uneventful, peaceful even. The open road might be okay. Alec had wanted to flee Seattle before he'd gotten involved with Max, now he had a chance to start over.

Like a mirage, it appeared around the bend 'Breakburn Tavern'. "Biggs!" Alec gestured for his friend to follow him. They veered their bikes off the road and pulled into the winding gravel driveway. The tavern had a log cabin exterior with bay windows sporting blue eyelids. A flashing red neon sign hung in the window, 'Cold Beers & Home Cooked Meals'. Alec painfully swallowed despite his dry throat. They put down their bike stands and climbed off. Alec led the way inside.

He pushed open the door and entered. It was eerily deserted. The tavern had enough booth seating for around a hundred people. Alec could only see about ten people in the place and that included staff.

An older blonde lady, whose lined face told a story of a hard life, winked at him when he passed her. Alec averted his gaze and checked out the bar. He'd grown to love a particular brand of scotch, it didn't look like they stocked it. The long-haired bartender finished pouring a drink and turned to see the new arrivals. His eyes widened when he saw them. Alec glanced back at Biggs concerned he was acting stupid behind him.

Biggs frowned when Alec stopped. "What?" He shoved Alec to keep him moving.

"These people are weird." Alec chose a booth away from everyone and slid onto the bench seat. Biggs sat opposite him grabbing a menu from the holder in the centre of the table. He flipped it open and began perusing the options.

"I don't know why I'm even looking, I'd eat anything at this point."

Alec laughed and caught the man working behind the bar staring in their direction. His greasy shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, partially obscured his eyes. Alec openly returned his stare, daring him to back down. The man was around their age. His hands were weathered. Alec surmised he hadn't always been a bartender.

To the keen-eyed, he was out of place in this town lined with suburban cottages with perfect picketed fences. The eyebrow ring definitely didn't help him blend. Alec raised his arm and waved it signalling for service. "Get your order ready," he told Biggs.

A young lady was sluggishly approaching the table, chewing her gum, when the man behind the bar stopped her a few metres away. "I'll take this one." She shrugged without a care in the world and handed him her notepad. When he arrived at the table Biggs started placing his order.

"I'll have Shepard's pie, a lasagne, two hamburgers - one with cheese and beetroot, one with lettuce and tomato only, a garlic bread and two sides of fries one with chicken salt and bring us two cold beers to start please."

"And I'll have-"

"Smartass, you can pick dessert." Biggs shot Alec an odd look when the bartender said nothing nor had he taken down the order.

"Shouldn't you be writing this on your little notepad?" Alec asked, watching while the man opened his mouth about to say something. He conspicuously surveyed the room then sat down in the booth next to Alec. "What are you doing?"

"Ben?"

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Ooh Cliffhanger!

Reviews are welcomed, but if you can't be bothered I totally understand :D


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Ben?"

Alec remained stony-faced. Was he talking about Max's Brother Ben - The serial killer? Bitterness filled his mouth.

 _Ben_ was the reason Alec spent six months in Psy-Ops. _Ben_ was the reason Alec wound up arrested after a killing spree. Little did he know Ben would never walk the earth again, let alone enter the tavern.

The long-haired stranger's gaze intensified as the silence persisted. "The name's Alec and this is Biggs."

"Alec, huh... You look," his eyes scrutinized the man before him, "EXACTLY like Ben. How is that possible?"

If this guy knew Ben and still had his teeth, he was most likely a transgenic. "I take it you and _Ben_ are old friends?"

"Ben and I were roommates for years. I'm Zane by the way."

Alec turned to face the stranger, "Roommates or cellmates?"

"You're messing with me aren't you Ben?" Alec wasn't intending to fool him; he wanted to learn about Zane's connection to Ben.

"I'm not Ben. I'm his clone, 494."

Zane's eyes bugged. "His clone!?" He listened, mouth agape with incredulity.

"Manticore wanted soldiers and lots of 'em. There's probably a guy out there in the world with your face too." The only upside to being Ben's clone was the attention it drew from Max. Zane touched Alec's collar in search of a barcode. "You won't find it. I laser it off, even though it hurts like hell."

"Are you transgenic?" Zane whispered to Biggs, who gave a mock salute in return.

Alec perked up in the booth resting his elbows on the table. "My guess is, you know Max?"

The mention of her name made the corner of his eyes crinkle and his mouth turned upward. "Maxie... yeah, I know her."

The despair and dejection Alec had been feeling lightened.

"Alec," Biggs's surly tone wasn't going to deter his line of questioning.

"Has she been by lately?" Alec asked.

"You just missed her; she left a few days ago."

The news hit him like a caffeine buzz, they were close to her. "We've all been meaning to catch up, Biggs and I used to work with Max delivering packages. We lost her number. Did she give it to you?"

Zane leant back in the booth, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm sure you'd have her number if she wanted you to." There was mistrust in his eyes.

Alec mused to himself - that would have been too easy.

Zane rose from his seat. "Sorry for the confusion Alec. I'll go place your order."

"It's not the first time…" He didn't want this opportunity to slip through his fingers. "Max or Maxie as you call her had the same reaction when we first met, then I helped her escape Manticore. That convinced her I was a good seed." Zane processed the revelation remaining stationary. "Is there a motel nearby we've been on the road for a while?"

"There's one not far north."

"You should eat with us and then we'll go to the motel? You can ask me anything you want. We're not planning on going anywhere just yet."

Biggs exhaled a heavy sigh and Zane wearily eyed Alec.

"We won't cause any trouble. I can tell you plenty of stories about Max," Alec offered in an attempt to persuade him. "Did she tell you about the time we rescued a mermaid?"

The mistrust in his eyes was replaced with intrigue. "For real, a mermaid?" He shoved his ordering notepad into a pocket of his jeans, contemplating the invite. "It would be cool to hear what Maxie's been up to all these years. She was only in town for a place to crash. We didn't have a chance to properly catch up. She definitely grew up in all the right places. I'll see if my boss will let me take my break." Zane casually strolled away from the booth.

Alec's friendly veneer morphed into a sneer as he resisted the urge to tackle Zane. He soaked in the news that Max most likely spent the night at Zane's place. He rested his hand on the pocket containing Max's ring and a sense of calm washed over him. Zane wasn't a threat to him. Max's unit was a family.

"What happened to leaving town? Forgetting about Max?" Alec looked at his friend whose mouth was set in a hard line, sadness tore at his chest. That was Biggs's plan not his.

Biggs's expression softened and he inched forward. "How are you going to get her brother to talk? He barely knows her."

"We're going to be the charming gentlemen that managed to gain places at Antonio Governale's family dinners."

Biggs tilted his head back recalling the mission. "Ah, the mobsters. That was some of my best work, until the end. I still have flashbacks when I smell those cigars..."

"I'll take the lead on this one. He doesn't need the full story of our lives, just cliff notes with a few white lies sprinkled in."

"Like you helping Max escape Manticore?" Biggs countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." Alec vacantly gazed across the tavern as Zane filled two glasses with beer. Getting into her family's good books was the best plan he had. Alec had been unable to make Zack warm to him when they first met. This time it would be different.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For the last six days, Alec and Biggs had been spending time with Zane establishing a bond. They ate every meal at the tavern, watched sports on the tavern's televisions and shot numerous games of pool.

Zane was eager to learn more about Max so Alec told him self-serving anecdotes. It was impossible to convey the strength, the kindness, the courage and the fire that is Max Guevara.

At night, Biggs and he would stay at the quaint 'Coco's' Motel not far from the tavern. Most of the rooms were vacant apart from the one adjoining theirs. Like clockwork around, 2 am each morning an argument would erupt between the malnourished pair inside. Alec would lay awake in case it escalated into physical violence.

Each morning he would eye the couple through the lace curtains by the front door as they smoked on the porch. Their faces were covered with scabs, indicative of consistent drug use.

After the neighbours spluttered away in their rusty old pickup truck, Alec moved away from the curtains. He sat down on his lumpy mattress while Biggs showered and reached into his jacket pocket pulling out the photo of Max he kept close to his heart.

The daily routine was wearing thin. Zane was keeping information about Max a secret. Each morning, Alecs hope dwindled with regards to the plan working out. If Zane didn't start talking soon Alec would have to use physical force to get the answers he needed.

The water stopped running in the next room. When Alec heard the bathroom door open, he swiftly tucked his photo of Max back inside his jacket pocket.

Biggs entered the bedroom with his dark hair spiked and the scent of cologne emanating off his body. "I'm going to join in on the betting today. I'm feeling lucky," he declared optimistically ready to leave the motel room.

"You're fast becoming one of the locals," Alec stated without much interest, dreading another groundhog day.

"Isn't that the whole idea?"

Alec traipsed over to the front door, his anger simmering just below the surface. "We're _ONLY_ here to find Max."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found."

"At least _act_ like you give a shit about her!" Alec exited the room and Biggs followed, slamming the door closed.

Biggs spoke as they walked to their bikes, "I don't get you... If you want results, then take action. They sell rope and blow torches at the gas station. You walked right by them. I saw you stop near the rope." Alec whirled around warning Biggs to back off. "Too soon? Give it another week."

He didn't have another week left in him.

Biggs climbed onto his bike and roared off out of the motel car park.

Alec regretfully watched his best friend disappear into the distance, guilt consuming him. They had been snarky with each other for the last couple of days. He had managed to piss off the one guy who was sticking by his side.

He started his motorcycle and rode after Biggs, hoping to smooth things over.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alec veered into the winding tavern car park as Biggs was climbing off his bike. Biggs marched towards the tavern entrance as Alec parked.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Biggs peered back over his shoulder keeping his pace.

Alec jogged over to his friend. "Look, I know you care about Max. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just frustrated and you're getting the brunt of it. Are we cool?"

Biggs gave Alec a brotherly pat on the back and a soft smile. "We're good, but remember the offer still stands for kidnapping and torturing Zane." Alec laughed at Biggs's joke knowing Max would never forgive him if he harmed her family. "What do you want to eat? It's my shout. We could start with dessert because _we serve_ _any meal any time_."

Alec remembered the cheesy catchphrase from the tavern's menu. "I'll try the Pancakes."

"Something different for a change," Biggs remarked with surprise. Alec lifted his shoulder in a half-shrug and led the way inside the tavern. He nodded at Zane as he passed the bar.

The rainy morning had drawn in more of a crowd than usual. Little nuclear families had come out for a Sunday breakfast. Alec sat in their usual booth while Biggs ordered the food at the counter. Time seemed to move slowly inside the tavern.

Less than 24 hours ago, Alec had considered leaving town and waiting for Max to contact Josh. He changed his mind after Zane mentioned Zack in conversation. They had been in contact recently.

Max's fondness for Zack was hard to ignore. When he needed her help a few months ago, she fled Terminal City despite the risk to her own life. Logan was the one to spill the beans when Alec confronted him.

Each time Max left Terminal City to see Zack she assured Alec, she would be safe. Max spouted a big speech about family and trust to convince him to comply. In hindsight, he wished he'd tailed her.

"Why the glum face?" Biggs questioned as he plonked himself into the booth. Alec sarcastically forced a clownish grin onto his face. "Don't ever do that again," Biggs said with an exaggerated shudder of his body. He held up a remote making it dance with his fingers. "Zane gave me the controls for that TV, p-r-e-t-t-y cool."

While Biggs flipped through the channels Alec rested his head on the table waiting for their food to arrive. He let his eyelids flutter closed for the moment escaping the harsh reality of the tavern.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here you go, fellas." Alec's eyes sprung open. Anne, their usual gum chewing waitress, was holding breakfast. With each passing day she had become friendlier to Biggs in particular. "One stack of pancakes with cream and honey and one flaming hot special."

"The specials for me," Biggs declared. Anne put Biggs's plate down slowly, giving him time to peer down her button up dress. She remained close to Biggs as she waited for Alec to take his plate.

Alec sat up straight creating room for her to put his meal down. He inspected the fluffy and golden pancakes before him. The honey was trickling down the sides of the stack and the cream had begun to melt.

"Would you like any toast with that? It's on the house," Anne asked Biggs.

"Free food?"

She twirled her ponytail and whispered, "Your regulars so you get a few perks that others don't." She winked at Biggs, sliding him a napkin from her half waist apron. "I'll bring you each a glass of OJ."

Biggs stuck his head out of the booth and watched her swan away. "I could get used to this kind of treatment," he said holding up a napkin with a phone number and lipstick kiss. "I'll want the room to myself. Not that you would need it, you're practically celibate."

Alec was tired of the veiled insults. Biggs had _no_ idea. He pulled out Max's ring from his jean pocket and set it on the table.

Biggs's eyes went wide at the sight. "Dude, is that what I think it is?"

Alec unwrapped his cutlery, setting his napkin aside. "Depends, what do you think it is?"

"You're planning to propose to Max?"

Alec used his knife and fork to slice his pancakes into bite-sized pieces. He peered up at Biggs who was still in shock. "Your food's getting cold," he uttered taking a bite of his pancakes from his fork.

"I'm not going to forget about the ring. Is that why she left? Hold up... Did you ask her to marry you?"

"I didn't ask her to marry me."

Biggs let out a harsh breath and relaxed. "When you were wasted you said that you told Max you loved her."

Alec nodded, feeling emotionally ready to open up. "The ring was a promise to stay together after Terminal City disbanded, a thank you gift."

"Did she buy it?"

"Buy what?"

"The ring means more than that, be real, you still have it. You've been in love with Max since the moment you introduced her to me." There was no point denying it. Alec had fallen for Max a long time ago. "There's one thing I don't get… _Why_ did you hook up with Sam?"

"It was a stupid mistake. Max left my apartment without the ring. I begged her to forget about it, told her we could still be friends but she just ran."

"That's why you've been so out of it. At least she left Terminal City before she found out about Sam."

Alec averted his eyes from Biggs and fiddled with his napkin. He considered keeping the rest to himself. "Max came back to my apartment and put on the ring…"

"She came back for you?" Biggs wore a look of confusion.

"Sam and I were in my bedroom when she came by, she knows."

"Man, that's rough." Alec let out a grunt at the understatement. "Her sudden exit makes more sense now."

"It's never been an easy road with Max," Alec reflected.

"I'm not saying this to be cruel..." Alec braced himself mentally for an ugly truth. "Max split. When has she ever turned her back on people who needed her?"

"I can't live with this feeling that she hates me. I should've given her more time."

"You were never planning to move on, were you?"

Alec smirked at Biggs. He could barely fathom the idea, let alone make it a reality. "You seriously thought I liked hanging out with her weird brother?"

Biggs scoffed and started eating his scrambled eggs. Alec returned his attention to his cooling pancakes, relieved Biggs understood where he was at.

Anne arrived soon after with orange juice and toast in hand. Biggs arranged a time to meet up with her. Alec excused himself to go to the restroom. He couldn't stomach watching them flirt.

The restroom wasn't far from their booth. Alec pushed open the door to find all of the stalls vacant. He walked over to the urinal, released his bladder and made his way to the sink.

The restroom door swung open as he was washing his hands. Zane paused when he spotted Alec. "I forgot to ask Biggs, did the casserole stay down last night? It's been known to have a kick."

Alec turned off the cold tap and grabbed two paper towels to dry his hands. "That would have been nice to know before we ate it."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Lucky for you I have an iron stomach, Biggs wasn't so lucky."

"I'm finishing up early today. If you guys want to try out those dirt bikes, I was telling you about?"

"Sure." A change of scenery would be good. "Biggs wants to make a couple of bets."

"Tell him to see Brandon, the lanky guy at the bar. He organises it all." Alec moved towards the door as Zane stepped out of the way.

"Thanks, man."

Alec was halfway out the door when Zane called, "You can repay me by finishing the story you started."

Alec needed a moment to remember what he had told Zane.

"You and Max ran into a Psy-Ops chick from Manticore." Alec fondly recalled their boxing match and his awkward hug with Logan. "I thought it might be funny," Zane added before he entered a stall.

Alec exited the restroom and strolled back to their table, pleased to find Anne was gone. Biggs stopped drinking his glass of OJ when Alec slid back into the booth.

"She's coming around tonight."

" _Great_ ," Alec deadpanned.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

Alec had been moping around the tavern all morning. He'd been a mess ever since Max left if Biggs was honest. "Right on." Biggs corked Alec in the arm. "We're in the lead baby. If they can hold the other team off, we'll be swimming in the cheddar."

On Alec's advice, Biggs had spoken to Brandon and placed a few bets for himself and Alec. Sports were a lot more entertaining to watch with money riding on the outcome.

"Easy their young gun," Phil remarked stroking his grey beard. "My boys are known for the comeback." Alec was watching his beer ignoring their banter, probably lost in thoughts about Max Biggs suspected.

The sporting broadcast stopped and a communal groan could be heard around the tavern. The game was interrupted by a young female reporter staring down the barrel of the camera. Red banners ran across the television screen.

"This is Emily Merchant from KROC in Seattle with Breaking News. We interrupt your televised programming to request your assistance." Grainy footage typical of a primitive drone began to roll. A female figure could be seen running across a building top. She was moving fast, maybe too fast to be human.

Seconds later, the woman leapt around 30ft to land on another building top, confirming Biggs's suspicions. She was a transgenic. A man in a suit was hot on her heels, eerily managing to keep pace.

"Anyone who comes into contact with this woman is advised to alert local authorities immediately. Do not attempt to contain her, as you can see from this footage, she is superhuman - a transgenic threat."

The drone zoomed in closer but the figure was too hard to make out. The chase was all too familiar, reminiscent of his close encounter in the streets of Seattle.

A second man in a trench coat joined the hunt. These weren't your everyday locals with bats, they meant business.

They each pulled out weapons and fired them at the woman. The shower of bullets temporarily slowed her down. A momentary inspection of her shoulder allowed the drone to get a clearer shot of her face.

"Max!" Biggs gasped. He reached out and gripped Alec's arm, not taking his eyes off the television. Alec immediately shot to attention beside him.

Biggs broke away from the screen and pushed Alec back down onto his stool. "Stop!" He barked. "You'll raise suspicion." He glanced around at the tavern locals. Luckily, they hadn't noticed. Their eyes were glued to the television. The hate for Transgenics, thanks to Ames White, was nothing to joke about.

Max was labouring. Biggs took particular note of the background trying to pinpoint her location. He didn't recognise the area. Soon, the two men caught up to her. She fought them hand to hand managing to disarm the pair before they could land a shot.

It was surreal watching her fight for her life. Biggs's pulse was so loud in his head it distracted him from the feeling of helplessness overtaking his body. He observed Alec in his peripheral vision, still as a statue. A tight jaw the only sign he was struggling to hold it together. She managed to knock the men out and escape to the neighbouring rooftop.

The drone flew around capturing another angle. To the far side of the footage, on a nearby building, someone was waiting for Max. The locals had noticed it too, several were gleefully pointing to the figure on the screen. Biggs unwittingly held his breath as the man aimed his weapon and fired multiple times. Max's body shook and she stumbled onto the floor of the rooftop desperately clutching at her abdomen.

Keeping her hand pressed against her stomach she crept along the concrete. She dragged herself up from the ground using a door handle for leverage and entered the buildings internal staircase.

Biggs breathed a sigh of relief praying she was able to get away. The tavern occupants let out a communal cheer as the drone zoomed in on her blood splatter smeared across the concrete.

It was substantial, far more than a graze would have caused. "Max," Alec breathlessly uttered unmovingly.

"She's tough," Biggs said placing a comforting hand on Alec's shoulder. It was swiftly shaken off as Alec sprang into action storming off in the direction of the restroom.

Zane joined Biggs's side when the broadcast cut back to the game. "Is he okay?"

" _No, he's not okay_. He watched the girl he loves get shot multiple times. How do you think he's doing?"

"He's in love with Maxie?" The shock in Zane's voice baffled Biggs.

"Why do you think we stuck around? It wasn't the food. They had a falling out before she left town. That's why he wanted her number, to patch things up between them."

"I'm sorry; I told her I wouldn't give it to anyone. I wish-"

"After what we just saw?" Biggs tossed his hands up in dismay at Zane's lack of help. "She's like your sister... Whatever, I'm going to check on him."

Biggs walked over to the restroom, momentarily second-guessing the move as he touched the door. Should he give Alec time alone? History had taught him Alec would be at his most reckless. He pushed the door open but couldn't see Alec. He entered and spotted a locked stall by the back wall. Biggs bent down to check the shoes. Alec was talking to someone.

"Let me know if you hear from her. I can go anywhere. Yeah, it's the same number. Thanks, Logan."

He had called _Logan!_ The last time they were in a room together Biggs had to pry Alec's fingers from around Logan's neck after he pinned him to the wall by his throat. He must be desperate to reach out to Logan. "Alec?"

"Not now!" He heard Alec keying in another number. "Hey Josh, no nothing. Is Mole with you? Put him on." Biggs waited patiently for Alec to chase up any potential leads, listening to the one-sided conversations. "Locate the footage and call me as soon as Dix finds it." Biggs used the time to contemplate what he was going to say to Alec. "I know, I won't." Alec unlocked the stall door, keeping his eyes downcast.

Biggs found his throat was unusually dry.

"NO ONE'S HEARD FROM HER IN TWO HOURS!" Alec shrieked. His eyes glistened and his hands trembled as he ran them through his hair. He walked over to the sink to stare into the mirror. "What if… she didn't make it out? What if… she's bleeding out somewhere waiting for us to come get her? What if… White has her? God knows what he's doing to her, he has a sick obsession with her."

"The game of what if…" Biggs had played this game numerous times, it was never productive. "What if… she's safe." Alec began to pace around the room, his composure was beginning to unravel. "Max has survived on her own before. She's the toughest soldier we know. We should swipe Zane's phone in case she calls."

His words gave Alec purpose propelling him out of the restroom. "Go get a drink and wait for me to call you," Alec ordered.

Biggs did as he was told and grabbed a drink from the bar. Alec stood by the entrance and waved Zane over. He had no idea he was about to become a mark.

Biggs slowly sipped his drink giving Alec and Zane time to talk in private.

"Biggs!" Alec called. Biggs took one last sip of his beverage and left the bar headed towards the pair. He stood to the side of Zane to obscure anyone's view of the phone poking out of Zane's back pocket. "We'll try out those dirt bikes next time we're in town," Alec stated holding out his hand for Zane to shake.

The brief distraction was all Biggs required to swipe Zane's phone and slide it into his jacket sleeve. He was renowned for his pickpocket skills at Manticore.

"You guys are a good hang," Zane said, unaware he'd been swindled.

Alec's eyes met Biggs's, questioning if the job was done. Offended by the doubt Biggs simply waved goodbye to Zane and left the tavern with Alec not far behind.

When they reached their motorcycles, Alec held out his hand. Biggs shook his sleeve and pulled out Zane's phone tossing it to Alec. "See if she's in the contacts," Biggs suggested.

Alec navigated the menu and held up the screen to Biggs with an expression of I told you so. The contacts folder was empty. He checked the recently dialled numbers and missed calls. They were all empty too. "Looks like we have to wait and see if she calls."

"She will," Biggs imparted attempting to reassure them both. "I doubt she has anyone else in town that you don't know about." They climbed onto their bikes and started the engines. Alec and Biggs rode out of the tavern car park headed for their motel.

It was relaxing to ride; the cool air ran through Biggs's spiked hair. He could get used to this kind of life, travelling, meeting sexy waitresses in each town. He had tried blending in and delivering packages long enough to know it wasn't the life he wanted.

Alec pulled off to the side of the road. Biggs pulled up beside him, letting his foot rest on the ground. He was about to ask why they had stopped when he saw Alec pressing the screen of Zane's phone.

"Max?" Alec tentatively inquired. He was in no way prepared to hear the worst-case scenario.

Biggs had seen the aftermath of Rachel Berrisford and the cold shell Alec became. Max, was a whole different ball game. If anything happened to her it would shatter him. Max had to be okay.

"Who is this? Why do you have this phone?" A male voice echoed through the loudspeaker.

"Zack… its Alec, 494. Is Max with you?"

"You're Maxie's friend from Jampony." Terror flashed in Alec's eyes. He looked over at Biggs in search of what to say next. Alec had mentioned a few times in passing his dislike for Zack.

Biggs silently mouthed, "Lie."

"I'm with Zane. Has Max called you? We saw the news."

"She's okay." Alec gazed heavenward pulling the phone up to his chest for a moment. "I'm looking after her." He let out a deep breath and cracked a smile. The weight of dread had been lifted off of his shoulders, there was no question Zack would give his life for Max, he already had.

"Zack," a female called in the background.

Alec's eyes sparkled with hope. "Is she there?"

"I have a friend patching her up and keeping an eye on her for now."

"Where?"

"Why do you want to know?" Alec's smile slipped. He turned away clenching his free fist. Zack was overstepping the mark again.

"It's Max... I care about her," Alec spat undoubtedly annoyed that he had to justify himself to Zack.

"I can't risk it. The breeding cult could be following you."

"Zack, I'm on your side," he pled.

"She didn't call you."

"She was busy trying not to die," Alec countered.

"She's not your concern. Tell Zane I called." Zack hung up before he could respond.

"Argh!" Alec cried out in frustration slamming his foot against the bitumen road. He swung his arm to peg the phone in his hand.

Biggs grabbed his wrist before he could smash it. Alec glowered in his direction. Biggs let go gesturing for Alec to wait. "Maybe we can get Zane to find out where she is? Hand him the phone back and apologize. Work the pity angle; you guys have a kind of friendship. It's all we have at this point until Dix or Logan find her."

Alec stared into the sea of pine trees by the roadside. Biggs kept his mouth closed, confident his friend would fall in line for Max's sake. "You're right. I'll meet you back at the motel." Alec shoved Zane's phone inside his jacket. He spun his bike back in the direction of the tavern.

Biggs rode off in the opposite direction pulling up in front of their motel room. He parked his bike and took a seat on the porch ledge awaiting Alec's return.

There was no way Alec was going to pussyfoot around knowing Max could have died. He would be out for blood this time around.

* * *

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The roar of an engine alerted Biggs to Alec's impending arrival. Biggs glanced up in time to see Alec riding out from behind the pine trees. His stomach twisted in fear of the unknown.

Alec rode down the driveway and parked his bike. He walked past Biggs without a word, entering their motel room.

Alec was a master at concealing emotions when he wanted to. "Here we go," Biggs uttered. He stood up to go question, Alec. Inside their room, Alec was already gathering his clothes and stuffing them inside his open duffel bag. "How'd it go?"

Alec entered the bathroom, returning with his toothbrush and soap. "He said he'd speak to Zack."

"That's great, right?" Biggs asked watching Alec pack.

"Maybe."

Biggs sat down on his bed as Alec rushed around the motel room. "Where are you planning on going? You heard Zack, he'll keep her safe." Biggs regretted the harshness of his words as they left his lips.

Alec temporarily stopped packing, shooting Biggs a dirty look. "I refuse to let White get his hands on her because she's pissed at me. She was shot. Her blood was all over that rooftop," he railed. "She needs someone to watch her back and tell her when she's being reckless."

Biggs locked eyes with Alec. "Will she want that to, be you?" Alec recoiled from the conversation turning his back to Biggs. Looking out for Max had become Alec's main gig since Manticore burnt to the ground. "We don't even know where she is."

"I'm following up Dix's lead on the breeding cult. You can join me or ride off into the sunset."

He was serious. "You're going to infiltrate the breeding cult solo?"

"You won't talk me out of it so don't bother wasting your breath. It's time for a little payback."

Biggs had to think rationally when Alec couldn't. "You'll get yourself killed."

Alec scoffed and zipped up his bag facing Biggs. "Good to know you have such faith in me."

"Max wouldn't want you going off half-cocked."

"Yeah, well, she's not here."

Biggs thought of all the times Max had covered his back. She had kept their escapades at the Blowfish tavern a secret from an over protective Alec. Against better judgement, Biggs grabbed his bag and a pile of nearby clothes.

Alec had no chance of succeeding on his own. With two transgenics there was still no chance in hell at taking them out but he could keep Alec alive.

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his books off the bench. Alec's wide grin was a pleasant change from the moping this morning. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing, keep packing." Alec waited by the door for Biggs with his bag in hand.

Biggs surveyed the room making sure he hadn't forgotten anything before he followed Alec outside to the motorcycles. They each strapped their bags to their bikes. "Where are we headed?" Biggs asked.

Alec climbed onto his bike. "Joshua's Cabin."

Biggs spotted a bulge at the bottom of his pocket. He pulled out a bunched napkin. "I guess I won't need this anymore," he said showing the waitress's note to an apologetic Alec.

"I'll owe you one."

"You'll owe me two, first Tori now Anne." Biggs scrunched up the napkin and threw it over his shoulder making Alec laugh. "How is your love life ruining mine?"

He climbed onto his bike and they simultaneously kicked their engines over. With one last glance at Coco's Motel and each other, they sped off flicking up loose gravel in their wake.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:** Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this chapter and for the reviews on the last one._


End file.
